


A Little Less Pete Wentz (but) A Little More Pete Wentz

by The_Nerd_Extremist



Category: Fall Out Boy, Reader Inserts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Possible mentioning of Past Relationships that didn't work out and involve Him, Possible mentioning of torture (to some extent), Who is Him?, You have to read to find out ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Extremist/pseuds/The_Nerd_Extremist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How fast does a happy ending end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (plus Author Notes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! im super super excited to tell you all that The_Nerd_Extremist has begun a continuation of "A Little Less Pete Wentz A Little More Get Away From Me"!!!! Unfortunately, to be able to put the work in a series i have to upload it off of my account (at least i think?) but none of the writing is done by me! im just an editor lol. also, if anyone has any suggestions for what should happen in this fic, please leave comments! thank you ;*

It felt like, just maybe, things would turn out okay this time. For both of you.

Until someone walked through the door. The store’s customer alert that sounded whenever somebody walked into or out of the store rang out in the silence, echoing throughout the clean, empty store.

“Who in their right mind comes into a store not 5 minutes before they close?!” You state, rising from your position underneath the counter before meeting the intruding customer. Once you had risen and locked eyes with the pest you stopped dead.

“Why hello there (Y/N), interesting to find you working here so late at night isn’t it?” At the sound of the voice Pete rose up, revealing himself to _him_.

“Oh, and you were hiding underneath the counter with you little friend here I see, the one who’s wasting his time with the likes of you.” _He_ spat at you, annoyance and slight anger drenching his poisonous words.

“What are you doing here?” Pete demanded in your place because you were too overloaded with emotions to even begin to comprehend what _he_ might be doing here. You were just dead on your feet, your mind going into overdrive. _Why was he here_? _What did he want_? _Was it something to do with you_? Endless questions ricochet off the walls inside your head, swamping you and drowning you in confusion and worry and most of all … _fear_. Fear of the man who stood before you, seething in built-up but well contained rage.

“I could ask you the same question boy.” _He_ spat the word **boy** at Pete. Pete was trying to find any reason **not** to hit the pathetic excuse called a life form before him, especially for what _he_ did to you and how _he_ has forever ruined your life and your self-esteem. The constant battle that you faced every day with yourself was all his fault. “I guess the little (Y/N) can’t stand up for herself anymore can she?” _He_ purred at you. It made you feel seriously sick and disgusting because of what _he_ did to you whilst you were dating the filthy wretch. “Would make sense,” _he_ continued. “Since she means nothing to anything living or **dead**.” _He_ was taunting you now. _He_ knew that your family had died early on when you were little, but you never spoke to anyone about it. Not even your best friend and roommate knew, only _he_ knew. How _he_ came to know, you had told _him_ because you were upset one night, and _he_ had pretended to comfort you. _He_ was there and _he_ was comforting you and _he_ demanded that you tell _him_ what was wrong. So you did. And _he_ laughed at you.

“I can stand up for myself thanks.” You reply coldly, finally finding your voice in the darkness that was your mind. “And it’s closing time so you need to leave the store premises or I’ll have to call the authorities.” You began to threaten, a new confidence outshining the darkness of your world. Pete’s hand slid into yours under the counter, finger interlocking. It was his way of saying: _You’ve got this, everything will be okay, and I’m right beside you._ “And you wouldn’t want that now would you.” You continued, your voice laced with a silky poison that made _him_ stumble and become at a loss for words. You had never **ever** decided to stand up to _him_ before, never been this confident to threaten _him_ or even try, let alone **demand** , _him_ to do something.

“I have my phone out and the number dialed, all I need to do is push the little green phone there and your toast.” Pete warned, showing his phone to _him_ and pointing to the call button to explain how to make a phone call. This infuriated _him_ greatly.

 “How **dare** you even think to mock me **boy**? Do you not know what **I** am capable of? Do you not know what **I** have done, not only to the pathetic girl standing beside you, but to the very people of this city?” _He_ taunted. “Besides, I wasn’t speaking to you, you worthless, inferior, insignificant and above all a short excuse for a mere 13 year old **boy**.” _He_ continued coldly, _his_ voice so formal yet so brutal. However, Pete was enraged with the words _he_ used to describe him. It felt like every word was like a punch to his abdomen, by a professional boxer or fighter. “Now, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted by the idiot across from me –“ *CRACK* That sound resonated throughout the once silent clothing store. *THUMP* The sound of _his_ body falling to the cold hard floor beneath and the *CLINK* of the item you used to attack _him_ satisfied you, and was music to your ears.

“Is _he_ … you know … dead?” Pete asked, curiously walking around the counter towards the said man. He held an old and worn baseball bat, it was stored underneath the store counter for just in case situations, like the one they were in right now.

“No, sadly the insufferable bastard is neither dead nor dying.” You replied coolly, having replaced the Cowering-In-The-Corner (Y/N) to the I’m-Going-To-Beat-A-Motherfucker-With-Another-Motherfucker (Y/N). You noticed that Pete was staring at you out of the corner of his eye, fear lacing the beautiful deep brown orbs. “What’s wrong Pete? Never seen a girl get pissy and land a sucker punch before?” You queried, still the I’m-Going-To-Beat-A-Motherfucker-With-Another-Motherfucker (Y/N).

“Well actually I have … but this is different.” Pete said, unsure of how to word his thoughts.

“How is it different?”

“Well … Um … Well the girls that I have seen get pissy and shit were usually short tempered or like that because that was their nature, shoot first ask questions later type of girl you know? But with you it’s different because … Well … You don’t really strike as the person to go to THAT much of an extreme …” He trailed off, gesturing to the unconscious turd that disgraced the floors with its presence. You then started to calm down and revert back to the normal (Y/N) … And then it kicked in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **[Demonica]: _You had just lost control of me not five seconds ago (Y/N)_** …

[You]: _Oh dear_ …

 **[Demonica]:** **_Yes this is a very much OH DEAR situation my darling_ ** …

[You]: _How could this be happening?_ …

 **[Demonica]:** **_Well sweetie, when a certain someone gets involved and_ he _makes you mad I always come out, haven’t you ever noticed that_** …

[You]: _Now that you mention it, there is a slight connection toward that point yes. BUT WAIT! What about all those other times that you’ve decided to come and play … Those weren’t started by_ him _… He was nowhere near me at all THOSE times?_ …

 **[Demonica]:** **_Well actually all those times happened AFTER the initial reaction with_ him _sweetie … Do you not remember? You actually might want to get away from dear Mr. Peter Wentzy here otherwise things will happen and RAGE will come out if somebody pushes your buttons any more … We don’t want RAGE to come out now do we dear friend_** …

[You]: _No, you’re definitely right Demonica ... I can’t risk having IT come out and destroy the only good thing I have left in this god forsaken barren wasteland called life … If I hurt Pete I’ll never forgive myself_ …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“(Y/N), hey are you okay? You look like you’re conflicted, or fighting something, or … Something …” Pete trailed off, carefully approaching you, his hands out in a sign that says he means no harm. He knows that you and the unconscious vessel containing nothing but stupidity and ridicule have had a bad past. “If you don’t want to talk about what the thing lying next to me or what _he’s_ done then that’s totally fine. I don’t care either way, I just want to help you. I wanna make you feel better, because I kinda know what it’s like to both be fighting with your own mind and have an unexpected and unwanted guest turn up out of the blue. (Y/N)?” He continues, still cautiously approaching at a gradual rate. “Sweetheart, _he_ can’t hurt you now, _he’s_ kinda busy don’t you think? And even if _he_ DOES wake up, I’m not going to let the filthy thing near you okay? You hear me? _He’s_ not coming near you … I’m here for you (Y/N), you know that. I only want to help yeah? You’ve helped me by not punching me for a second time, coming to my band’s concert like I asked, letting me whisk you away for the night to a random pub with my friend’s band playing … Given me a second chance, let me kiss you, kissed me back, like me … All these things have helped me in a way. But now it’s my turn to help you, please let me. I really do want to help you. And if you’re afraid that I’m going to be just like _him_ , well I can tell you right now that I’m not. I swear that I will never end up like _him_. And my proof is that I actually love you, I’m not pretending like _he_ was, I don’t even believe that _he_ could go to all that effort pretending just to do this to you. I don’t even believe that _he_ could go to such a length without having ever loved or liked you even a tiny little bit.” Pete was rattling on, still coming closer to your person, watching your face. It was blank, emotionless … like the lights had gone out and the owner left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **[Demonica]: _Are you just going to stand here and let him approach you_** …

[You]: _Well I kind of have to don’t I? I can’t just run away from him without an explanation can I?_ …

 **[Demonica]: _Actually you can and you might have to_** …

[You]: _What do you mean Demonica?_ …

 **[Demonica]: _Well I’m talking about our little friend that was created alongside me and has kept you from losing your mind completely with anger and hatred_** …

[You]: _You don’t mean Rage do you? Does he want to come out and play too?_ …

 **[Demonica]: _Yes my dear he wants his share in playtime too_** …

[Rage]:  _Yeah … Why can’t I have a little head space time? I promise I won’t hurt Petey here_ …

[You]: _Rage please not now I’m trying to think and recollect myself and figure out how to handle this complex situation_ …

[Rage]: _But you need a rest, and you need to get out of here in order to do this … That you know right?_ …

**[Demonica]: _He’s right (Y/N), you need out for a while and if you want to recollect yourself then you definitely need OUT of this place … NOW_**

[You]: _FINE … I give up … Just get me out of here now_ …

 **[Demonica]: _So do you want to do the honours Rage … I’ve had my playtime … I think you’re up_** …

[Rage]: _ With pleasure milady ... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“(Y/N) … Please answer me? Don’t be a robot … Everything will be fine I pro-“ Pete didn’t get to finish … He was stunned as you broke into a sprint and got the hell out of there … He tried to follow you but when he got out the store door, you were upon the rooftops and out of sight …


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/N) … Please answer me? Don’t be a robot … Everything will be fine I pro-“ Pete didn’t get to finish … He was stunned as you broke into a sprint and got the hell out of there … He tried to follow you but when he got out the store door, you were upon the rooftops and out of sight …

Whilst Pete was standing dumbfounded at your exit you on the other hand were being whipped past buildings and chimneys and whatever else people leave on their roof tops. Seriously, you won’t believe what you can find up there. Clotheslines, empty oil drums, bon fires inside old oil drums, Hobo Joe, some guy handcuffed to a water pipe for stealing a lady’s handbag … Really? But none of this matters anymore, as your body and mind are two separate items. Your mind is elsewhere, not controlling your body movements. Your body is being controlled by another entity within yourself. A demon that was created inside your soul. Rage controls your body now. But Rage isn’t what others think it is, when you refer to him. They think that your body is controlled by your anger, being the rage emotion. But that’s not what Rage is. Not _who_ Rage is. Rage is another person, only he’s inside your head and others can’t hear him. People think you’re insane and steer clear of you when you tell them about Rage and Demonica. Your foster parents even took you to a psychologist because they thought something was seriously wrong with you. You didn’t used to be like this though, you didn’t have other full people in your head when you were younger. Before your parents died.

Your parents, thinking back on it now, weren’t entirely the nicest people in the world. They didn’t really like you very much, you were just another waste product. You weren’t anything like your brother or your sister, both of whom were older than you. Your parents thought they were perfect, always getting the highest grades, always chosen for leadership positions, always getting the best job offers and getting paid the best wages. Your parents only put up pictures of them and their achievements around the house, showcasing what they’ve accomplished as if it were a museum. You were the outcast of the family. You were not like them. You did get good grades and you were an accomplished student in the eyes of the schools you went to. But to your parents you were nothing. You never studied for your tests, never really bothered in your classes, didn’t really care what grade you got so long as you passed that subject and moved on. Your parents didn’t understand why, they thought you were cheating your exams and assignments because you never studied or tried very hard. You didn’t want to apply for leadership positions but your parents forced you to, saying that maybe if you finally got something right and was more like your elder siblings then maybe your parents could be proud of you for something. That set you off, you had always wanted their love and affection. Actually, you had always wanted _somebody’s_ love and affection. You never got given love or affection from people, you were a lonely child at school. The teachers just saw you as a student. The students just saw you as a filler. Your parents barely even saw you or paid any attention to you. So when they said that if you started to be like your sister and brother they would love you, you tried to be something you weren’t. You tried to socialise, started studying, tried to be a popular girl. Changed what you were comfortable with wearing to suit the new fashion trends. The kids at school finally realised that you existed, they even asked if you were a new student to the school. The teachers started taking more note of you, marking you down for potential leadership roles within the school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Rage]: _Why are you dawdling on the past dear, it just distracts from the NOW! ... No Edna Mode? Fine ... But seriously why, when you have us to comfort you now … The past is no longer within your reach child, you have nothing from that life to hold on to … Everything from that past life has been erased … So why continue to live in it?_

[You]: _What do you mean, I’m not trying to live in the past! I don’t want to go back to that life!_

[Rage]: _But my dear, you are … See, you are studying for college, trying to get a degree, trying to get a better job, trying to be social, not being able to make up your mind on what to wear … You see? You are still, even after their death, trying to be like **them** … The people who forgot you … Dropped you … Gave up on you …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By this time your body had travelled half way across the city … Well away from society and the general public, now you were in the bad part of town. These were the kind of streets that have so much crime and gangs in it that they just can’t put them on the news … There’s just too much shit that happens here that they wouldn’t have enough time in the program to cover a day in these streets. This was where Rage took you every single time he came out and controlled your vessel. It was his safe haven, he was the King and nobody messed with him or even dared to look at him twice. Rage had proven his worth to these people, he helped them whenever he could. He would steal from shops closer in to the city and bring the supplies back here for the people who needed it most. Warm blankets to those who don’t have a bon-fire to reside beside, food to those who haven’t seen it in months and live off road-kill.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[You]: _Why are we here Rage? You don’t have anything for these poor people today … Do you?_

[Rage]: _As a matter of fact I do actually, I have money for them don’t I?_

[You]: _Rage the only money I’m carrying is the leftover of my pay check from last week and that’s barely enough to buy anything decent … Let alone **feed** these people … And funnily enough **I need that money** to pay **my bills** and whatnot …_

[Rage]: _Do not fret you little head young mistress … I have taken the liberty of on our way out of the store disposing of your **trouble-maker’s** cash … He won’t need it or miss it by the looks of the fashion he’s wearing darling … He won’t miss a cent of it … He probably won’t even realise it’s gone to be honest …_

[You]: _Great … Give him something else to be mad at me for why don’t you?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey boss, you’re back! Didn’t think you were still around … We thought you’d forgotten us ya know?” Said the second in command, Bob. His name was Bob because in fights he was famous for bobbing and miraculously landing punches in all the right places at the same time. So we all nicknamed him Bob or Bobby; nobody really knew or remembered his real name, then again none of us used our real names anymore … We were the outcasts in this town, these were the forgotten people of our city … The hopeless and the stranded, the dumped and the lost. Nobody knows their real names, they just use ones they stole off a grave now … No point letting people know who you were when that life has been ripped from you. Everybody here was content with this thought though, they all knew that each and every one of the people living here in the slums had their own unique backstories and their own battles they fought, won and lost.

“Yes I am back, and I brought a little something for all you people.” Rage said, handing the lump of money to Bobby.

“Wow, how’dya get this kinda money Rage? This will be enough to feed all of us for the next two months at the very least!” Bobby exclaimed, slightly overwhelmed by the vast amount of money that was thrusted into his hands.

“It was simple really Number 2.” Rage calmly responded, noting that Bobby was getting emotional. Bob then took Rage aside into what the people referred to as his “Office”.

“Listen mate, you don’t have to do all this for us ya know? You don’t have to bring in **this** much money, we live fine enough as it is. You really don’t have to go to all this trouble for a bunch of slum fellows like us. We don’t even exist in the eyes of the public or the government anymore.” Bob explained, clearly very emotional about the fact that somebody was still looking out for their people and still being gracious enough to give them massive helping hands every now and then.

“Well if I can’t be gracious to my people then why have I been elected the King of you? What a lousy King I would be if I didn’t help my people get the bare necessities in life to survive on. I would end up being just like the rest of the world. Cold, heartless, cruel, unforgiving, not caring … Do you and the people really want a King to do that to them, make them feel horrible even in their own homes and their safe havens?” Rage stated, pausing to let the information sink into Bobby’s head and mind. “Besides, if I did that, these people would have nowhere to run from the government and the public and all those who look down upon these people. I would be just like them, I would be the equivalent of the government … This is something I cannot and will not do, not to my own kin, not to any living soul that resides in my Kingdom.”

“You’re a legend, we will never forget the work you do for us. We are forever in your service. If you require anything from us, shout and we will come.” Bobby bowed deeply in respect in front of Rage.

“Do I have your word that the people will do this? Because you never know, I may someday require your assistance …”

“You have our whole word as a people. I promise.”

*             *             *             *             *

Meanwhile back in the shop, Pete was still dumbfounded as to how your tiny little body frame managed to move so quickly and climb so high so fast … The whole situation was shocking, yet also a little cool. Pete then turned to the store and decided that he should close it, seeing as you were nowhere to be seen and it was closing time. He dragged _his_ body outside and left _him_ in an alleyway with some drunk fellows and an empty bottle of vodka … Just so he looked the part. He pulled the shutters closed and locked them with the store keys that you had left behind in your dash. He turned out the lights and turned off all the monitors and computer screens and left through the back door, locking it carefully behind himself. _I don’t want to be responsible for a break-in now do I?_ Pete then tried to call your mobile phone and it was answered on the first ring.

“You have reached the desk of the most awesome person in the world. Speak and be heard!” Your voice sang out into the phone.

“Hey! (Y/N), thank god you’re okay! Hey listen, I just want to say I’m sorry for trying to approach you, I don’t know if it made you feel worse or anything but I just want to say sorry if I did anything to make the situation worse. And I’m also kinda worried about you, are you home safe or staying at a friend’s house or what?” Pete gushed, apologising with a worried tone in his voice.

“Hey I’m fine don’t worry about me, I’m in another part of town and I’ll be here for a few weeks, just to clear my head a bit and stuff … But I promise that I’ll explain everything later okay? And don’t worry about the shop, just close the shutters and turn the shit off and lock the door be—“

“I’ve already done that, and I dragged _him_ out into a side alley and made him look like a drunk hobo … Even gave _him_ the empty vodka bottle for effect!” Pete proudly stated. “But are you sure you’re going to be okay? What about work, you have to tell them something … Oh and I also cleaned up the store a bit so it doesn’t look like anything happened there.”

“I’ll call in sick tomorrow and say that I can barely get out of bed sort of bullshit … They’ll buy it don’t worry, I haven’t ever taken sick leave and when I am sick I still come in to work so they’ll believe it no problems. And don’t worry about the security footage, it turns off after 9pm and turns back on every hour so it didn’t record anything …” You continued, carefully making sure that Pete knew what was going on so he didn’t over stress himself out about the possibility of getting caught.

“Alright then, well you take care of yourself then (Y/N) okay? You hear me? I don’t want anything happening to you while I’m not there okay?”

“Okay Pete, whatever you say.” You giggled back at him.

“What you laughing at?” Pete asked.

“Oh just a certain someone who’s way too concerned about me and he’s on the other line of my phone.” You hinted, still giggling at Pete’s concern.

“Oh, that wouldn’t be the sexy male who saved your butt from getting fired for leaving the store wide open would it?” Pete mock questioned, obviously teasing you now.

“Nope!” You cheerily sang out and then hung up the phone, leaving Pete hanging.

*             *             *             *             *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[You]: _Thank you Rage for letting me answer the phone and letting me talk to Pete._

[Rage]: _My pleasure sweetie, you and I need to look out for each other don’t we?_

[You]: _Yes we do Rage, yes we do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is The_Nerd_Extremist! I just wanted to say I am happy to be writing something for once and maybe it will kick start my fanfic creativity and get me motivated enough to write all the ideas that I have floating around my iPhone ... Seriously though I have about 100 fanfic ideas and starters ... 90% of those are song-fics ... and they vary and range in Reader Insert Characters ... I have some for:  
> ~ Loki Laufeyson (MARVEL and Nordic Beliefs)  
> ~ Dean Winchester (Supernatural OBVIOUSLY)  
> ~ Patrick Stump (Where else but Fall Out Boy?)  
> ~ Loki Laufeyson X Pete Wentz  
> ~ McGee (from NCIS Original Show)  
> ~ Felix Ferne (from Nowhere Boys, an Australian show with magic)  
> ~ Spencer Reid (from Criminal Minds)  
> ~ Steve Rogers (MARVEL)  
> ~ Pietro Maximoff (MARVEL)  
> ~ Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler manga series)  
> ~ Tyler Josph (twenty one pilots ... Because why not <3)
> 
> I also have a fic with the name and promt "My Songs Know What You Delete In The Dark" and I also want to try and make a kind of "Chose Your Own Shipping Character" thing where I could either write it so that you could sub in whichever character you want and read it like that OR I'll gather a whole bunch of characters (maybe you guys could suggest some when I get around to ACTUALLY starting this) and then make a spin-off for each of them ... I dunno
> 
> Yeah ... Also on another note, I am in the middle of the busiest time of the school year because I have heaps of assignments to do and not a lot of time to do them in ... And you get the idea ... Just wanted everybody to know that BEFORE they get mad that this hasn't been updated ... Yeah ... Sorry I will be slow updater ... Not only because of school (although that's a big part of it) but also because sometimes I just lose motivation, ideas, etc. and so yeah ... Sometimes I'll call upon the aid of you reading people and it would be SUPER helpful if you could shoot me in the brain with ideas every now and then ... So that I have something to work with when I lose AND so that I can intertwine what YOU readers would like to see into what I'm writing XD


End file.
